Ilmen Slavs
General Information Slavic|tech_group = Eastern|government = Tribe|rank = Kingdom|tag = ILM|capital = Novgorod (310) (on-file only) Luki (4286) (550-860) Ostrov (1960) (860-880) |culture = Novgorodian (East Slavic)|development = Start: 20}} are a Slavic Novgorodian tribe located in the Pskov, Novgorod and Tver areas, Russia region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; rising during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging, and gaining cores, from uncolonized native land at the start of the year 550, the barbarians will neighbor fellow Slavic countries ( south and east), Romuva countries ( west), Suomenusko countries ( northwest and north) and the waters of Peipsi Järv in the northwest. The last core, which will be removed like the others, of the will be annexed by Slavic at the start of the year 880, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Novgorod, Agder, Veps, Bjarmia, Käkisalmians, Tavastians, Chud, Karelia, Vyatihs, Merya, Mari, Estonia, Livonia, Latgalia, Krivichs, Severians, Dregovichs, Drevlians Decisions Form Russian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Novgorodian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** If the "Dharma" DLC is loaded then: *** Has not enacted States General government reform ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Moskva (295) and Novgorod (310) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Nizhny Novgorod (306) *** Own core province(s): Vladimir (307) * Effect(s): ** If the country was then: *** Complete Mission(s): Invade Novgorod and Subjugate Novgorod ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the country had the government reform Veche Republic or Principality then: *** Change into a Monarchy *** Change Government Rank to Empire *** Gain government reform Tsardom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Russia, Pontic Steppe, and Ural ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Russian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 25 Prestige Ilmen Slav Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** +10.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies * Ideas: ** Advanced Agricultural Techniques: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Syncretic Religion: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Ambush Tactics: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Hunnic Influences: *** +50.0% Cavalry Flanking Ability ** Hospitable People: *** +1 Possible Advisors ** Strong Trading Position: *** +20.0% Trade Steering ** Grand Kurgans: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:Slavic countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Tribes Category:Novgorodian countries Category:Fall of Rome Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Eastern (Tech)